


making up

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [20]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fucked Up, Kissing, M/M, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Before Patrick can get to his fridge, he finds the loser's hideout. The next day, he brings Henry down there himself.





	making up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Trapdoor

Patrick had been going to clean out his fridge when he stumbled upon the loser’s clubhouse. Suddenly the dead animals didn’t mean as much as they did before. Once he told Henry, there was no way the boy would tell any adults about what happened in the junkyard, Patrick was sure of it.

He calls Henry up that night, talking about how he destroyed the contents of the fridge, a complete lie. Henry had nothing to say on that matter, he really had nothing else to hold against Patrick. When he tells him to meet him at the dump and ends the call, Henry doesn’t give a verbal agreement. In fact, he tells himself he won’t. But Patrick knows he will, there’s nothing better to do in this town.

He’s right. When he gets there the next morning, a good hour after he claimed he’d arrive, Henry is there, kicking rocks around. He looks up at the heavy sound of Patrick’s boots.

“Alright, I came. I’ll look at whatever you want, but you better not tell anyone.”

“About what?” Patrick asks, giving his leering smile, as if he doesn’t know. Henry stomps towards him, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

“Let’s just get this over with.” The fact that he doesn’t want to hang out with him would bother most kids. Not Patrick though, he knows how excited Henry will be in only a few minutes. He reaches for his hand to lead him to the clubhouse, but Henry yanks it away. His insecurity only makes Patrick more excited. 

They make their way through the woods, Patrick keeps his eyes to the sky the whole time. That’s how he marks his way, not my landmarks on the ground, but by those in the trees. That’s how he feels most of the time, above it all, floating. So he keeps his memories up there as well.

He stops when he sees a particularly large birds nest that he had placed a branch next to only yesterday. They’ve arrived. Patrick puts a hand on Henry’s shoulder, as to not trigger any unwanted feelings, and brings him to the trapdoor. 

“Stomp here.” He points to it. It’s covered in leaves of course, but he knows what’s underneath. Henry begrudgingly follows the order, letting his shoes fall with as much enthusiasm as his face is showing. A hollow sound comes back at them, and Patrick basks in the changing of his friend’s face. 

“You find some old bunker or something?”

“Even better.” He reaches down to the handle, pulling the wood panel up. He hops down, Henry hesitatingly follows. “This is their place!”

“Who’s place?”

“Those shitty kids, that’s who.” He pulls a library card out of his back pocket, one he had found in here earlier. The writing read  _ Ben Hanscom,  _ in neat cursive letters. He shows it to Henry, the realization on his face is beautiful. “You said the fat one was hanging out with them lately, this is him right?”

Henry nods, his eyes are transfixed on the card. Patrick shakes him, as if to break him out of a trance. Henry looks up at him, the grin on his face unlike any other he’s ever seen, even his own. Patrick knows that any thought of yesterday has left his mind, it’s been replaced with something much more sinister. He can see it clearly in the boy’s eyes, all the things they can do. Patrick had quite possibly stumbled upon the children’s only safe place. The boredom of summer is cured, at least for the near future.

Patrick wants to thoroughly test how far he can go, because as much as he’ll follow the rules, he needs to know where the ones with Henry start, and finish. It’s harder to read Bowers than other kids. It almost makes Patrick thinks he could be real as well.

Subtlety isn’t what he’s best at, but he doesn’t care as he grabs Henry’s face, kissing him like the fag he knows he is. It’s awkward, and lasts only a few seconds, Patrick doesn’t really know what he’s doing. When he pulls back though, Henry is still smiling. It’s like it didn’t even phase him, Patrick loves it. He doesn’t surprise easily, but when Henry grabs his face, that’s a shock.

“We’re gonna kill these fucking kids.” He laughs, “We can really do it, all at once.”

Patrick feels as if he’s higher than he’s ever been before. He’s far above the trees, maybe even the clouds. He repeats Henry’s words, the murderous feeling is living in both of their hearts.

“Let’s kill these fucking kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
